1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pedal assembly, more particularly to a bicycle pedal assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bicycle pedal assembly is adapted to engage a cleat which has front and rear engaging portions and which is fixed to a bottom surface of a sole of a cyclist""s shoe.
The conventional bicycle pedal assembly includes front and rear cleat retaining members mounted on a pedal body so as to confine the front and rear engaging portions of a cleat therebetween. The front cleat retaining member includes a front stop element, and two upwardly extending side stop elements which cooperates with the front stop element to prevent forward movement of the front engaging portion of the cleat. Thus, lateral disengagement of the front engaging portion of the cleat relative to the front retaining member is possible. In addition, the rear retaining member is provided with no side stop elements as such in case the bicycle turns swiftly to left or right from a straight path, the front and rear engaging portions of the cleat generally disengage from the front and rear retaining members. Thus, untimely disengagement of the cleat from the front and rear retaining members usually annoys the rider.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a bicycle pedal assembly which includes front and rear retaining members that have front and rear stop elements for preventing forward and rearward movement of the cleat, and that are provided with side stop elements for preventing lateral movement of the cleat.
Accordingly, the bicycle pedal assembly of this invention includes front and rear retaining members mounted on a pedal body. A spring unit biases the rear retaining member to confine a cleat between the front and rear retaining members. Each of the front and rear retaining members includes two downwardly extending side stop elements for limiting movement of an end engaging portion of the cleat therebetween.
Thus, untimely removal of the cleat from the front and rear retaining members of the pedal body is prevented.